The present disclosure relates to dynamic page layout.
Electronic content publishers would like their documents to be readable on a number of different display devices. However, software for displaying electronic documents typically does not take into consideration the effective target display window geometry and a default font size when laying out document content for presentation. For example, a document may always be displayed with three columns per page regardless of the size of the display. This can be unduly cumbersome for users of devices having small displays such as digital media players and mobile phones. For these devices, a single column would be desirable. Similarly, if a user's default font size is very large, three columns of text may also be undesirable.